User talk:Arceus The God of Pokemon
I didn't know you existed my friend sorry about that.I agree you should be op(more experience).It doesn't look like me or Kira will become op ...I think if we wait 20 more days..you become admin and then give us powers it would be better. Dremler 16:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm... inactive? You have no chance of adopting my wiki. -KidVegeta Alright time to get to work. I was busy for a few days had semester exams so I was inactive.I need to look around and see what all powers I have. Dremler 06:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No not true. I said I'm monitoring you at the moment.I 'm giving you sysop rights. Congratulations you are now a sysop. Light Yagami The page is locked to editing only by registered users. 12:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Decisions Im making KV a rollback user.I'm not promoting you to crat as yet because someone who is a crat has to be unbiased and you clearly have issues with KV.I was inactive because I was returning home from college.I havent seen Kira4real or Mikazuki reply to anything as yet.You are not supposed to be the adopter I am...pls understand that.I made that statement when you were the most active member and had a better chance and were supposed to have adopted another wiki. Dremler 07:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Irritation You locked the Light Yagami page... Could you please change it to users with accounts only? Rather than just bureacrats? Because i just wanted to Reference it... [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 05:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Arceus did not protect this page, however, yes it does need to be allowed to be re-opened for other users to edit. I'm also requesting you re-open the Beyond Birthday page to editting. Those are the only two articles that are sysop protected currently (that need to be unprotected). Please look into this, boss. Thanks! -KidVegeta ::Sorry, Arceus. I thought he did. Also, I tried adding references to pages before and it turned into a big mess. Could you help me with this? [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 08:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Referencing episodes. Like seen here [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 08:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you please remove the delete template from here? [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 08:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE Hi. First off, I'm a girl. Not a "dude". Out of leaving that message, I wasn't expecting anything 'to come in return. If you saw my message on Dremler's talk page, you'd realise that I regretted leaving that message. But it's too late now. And I'm extremely sorry. If you'd like to know, I've started on references and they look nice. You can see thm here. Thank you, [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam]] (talk) 20:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Really? I thought the username and the pink signature would have said it all. :@ Moon 03:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hello I`m new and just thought I`d say hi to some of the users here so hi! also I`d like to ask how we judge the rating system like intelligents 7/10 and if I was even allowed to do it!? well thats all see ya :D 06:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) adopt Can I please still have my account adopted by June the 1st if I have up to 100 edits by then and chat a bit more? :) Kira4real 17:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Arcues. I have nothing against you, and i hope you have nothing against me. But you're continuosly accusing me '''of being '''you. Doesn't that sound idiotic? I mean; you know and I know that we aren't eachother. So why are you making it seem that way? Moon 20:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Congratulations on reaching 200 articles! However in order to meet the spotlight criteria the wiki would need some tweaks. The main page protection would need to be dropped back to protect only against anonymous users. You have about 60 that would need to be sorted out. The wiki would also need to fill out some of the pages; the spotlight criteria is to have at least 200 non-stub articles, but right now about 40 of your pages are still stub-length ( ). Please continue to work on the wiki and ask again when you have had a chance to meet all of the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) You're off your rocker Yes I was inactive for a while no doubt about it. But does it occur to you to enquire in a civil manner about it?NO . Instead my talk page is filled with your crazy rambling which is of no good. There is no point in having multiple bureaucrats,I have said so before. If you must know why I was inactive it was due to a death in my family. It seems to me you're only interested in running around trumpeting the fact that you are a crat . Even when I was inactive there was nothing you couldn't do as sys op without my assistance except change user groups. Sod off Dremler 05:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I live in Mumbai. Im originally from Kerala though. :D Dremler 03:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I am from Kottayam district Some changes Hi there. I was wondering if you still are active as an admin or bureaucrat? If you wish to continue as admin please respond. Otherwise the active team of admins wishes to demote you from the acces level of admin. A response to me, MarleneZ or Kira4real would be nice. Dremler 09:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC)